1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optoelectronic device comprising a holder and a coaxial module which is secured in said holder and which includes an optoelectronic component, preferably a semiconductor diode laser, which module is capable of receiving or emitting radiation at an end face of said module, preferably via a coupled glass fiber, with connection pins for the optoelectronic component being situated at the other end face of the module, and the holder being provided with connection means which extend at right angles to the longitudinal direction of the module and which are electrically connected to the connection pins. Such a device is used, for example, in a system for fiber optics communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a device is known from JP-A-07056058, published on Mar. 3, 1995 (Patent Abstract of Japan, CD-ROM, Jul. 31, 1995-6[006]). In said publication, a device is shown having a module which comprises a laser and which is secured in a box-shaped holder. The module is provided, at an end, with a glass fiber which projects from the box and, at the other end, with connection pins which are situated inside the box. The module is secured in a side wall of the box and the bottom side of the box is provided with connection means extending at right angles to the longitudinal direction of the module and being electrically connected to the connection pins. Connection means can be used to secure the device to a printed circuit board so that the module and the glass fiber are parallel to the printed circuit board. Such an assembly is very compact and enables the module and the holder to be manufactured separately.
A disadvantage of the known device is that it is relatively expensive because the holder is relatively complex. It is also relatively difficult to secure the module in the holder.